Baobab Mob
The Baobab Mob Dominant Pair When the the group form Cruise and Hawkeye were the oldest females in the group. Being born in the same litter and after Cruise evicted her older sister Armanita Ditch, Hawkeye took dominant female. Al Pacino won dominant male. In July and August Cruise took dominant female but Hawkeye won dominant female and is still dominant of her sister. March 2009 Al Pacino lost his dominance to Al Capone now it Hawkeye and Al Capone are the dominance. Members A list of all meerkats known to be born into the Baobab, or immigrated Hawkeye,VWF072 Al Pacino,VBBM002 Cruise,VWF075 Petra(disappered) Cheetra(disappeared) Al Capone, VBBM001, Al Catraz, VBBM003, Mumbulu,VBBM004 Kiango,VBBF005 Kiboko,VBBM006 Njovu,VBBF007 Zikomo,VBBF008 Kaya Mawa,VBBF009 Jason Bourne,VBBM010, Scorpion King,VBBM011, She-Ra,VBBF012, Moby,VBBM013, Honey,VBBF014, Porcelain,VBBF015, VBBP016(dead) VBBP017(dead) Snap,VBBF018, Crackle,VBBM019, Pop,VBBF020, Coco,VBBF021, Toni,VBBM022, Fatty Mc Fatty,VBBM023 Crusty,VBBM025 Claptastic,VBBF026 Herpasaurus,VBBF027 History The Baobab was form in December 2007 by four Whiskers Females (Hawkeye,Cruise,Petra and Cheetra), three wild males (Al Pacino, Al Capone and Al Catraz). Hawkeye soon took dominant female but during July and August Cruise took over but Hawkeye took it back. Cheetra disappear. The Baobab are up to 23 members, currently the largest followed group in the KMP,Petra disappears in December 2008 * 2007-Hawkeye,Cruise,Cheetra and Petra are evicted from the Whiskers and team up with the wild males named Al Pacino,Al Capone and Al Catraz. Hawkeye and Al Pacino took dominance. * 2008-Hawkeye gives birth to Mumbulu,Kiango,Kiboko,Njovu,Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. In the Months to follow Cruise gave birth to Jason Bourne,Scorpion King and She-Ra, 9 days later Hawkeye gave birth to Moby,Honey,Porcelain and two pups who would soon die. The group splits but soon rejoin up. Cruise take over as dominant female. Her rule is short live as after she gave birth to Snap,Crackle,Pop,Coco and Toni. Hawkeye took over as dominant female. Hawkeye soon give birth to Fatty Mc Fatty. Cheetra and Petra disappeared. * 2009-Cruise give birth to a litter of pups and Kiango,Njovu,Kaya Mawa and She-Ra are pregnant. Kiango,Njovu,Kaya Mawa and She-Ra gives birth to a mix litter of 10 and Hawkeye is pregnant. 7 of the 10 pups are absent at the end of the month. Al Capone took dominance from Al Pacino. The mix litter was recently abandoned. VBBP024 was predated. Mother of the litters January 2008:Hawkeye gave birth to Mumbulu,Kiango,Niboko,Njovu,Zikomo,Kaya Mawa April 2008: Cruise gave birth to Jason Bourne,Scorpion King,She-Ra and Hawkeye gave birth to Moby,Honey,Porcelain,VBBP016 and VBBP017. VBBP016 and VBBP017 were killed. September 2008: Cruise gave birth to Snap,Crackle,Pop,Coco and Toni November 2008: Hawkeye gave birth to Fatty Mc Fatty. January 2009:Cruise gives birth to four pups, one of the pup was abandoned though. February 2009:Kiango,Njovu,Kaya Mawa and She-Ra gave birth to 6 pups all were later abandoned Hawkeye Whiskers Hawkeye is one of Flower daugther. She was born on June 9, 2004 with Mitch, Logan and Cruise. On January 25, 2007 or Febuary 1, 2007 Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn, Ella give birth Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha, Murray and there do not known the pups come out from. In 2007 Rocket Dog evicts Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetatra, there the four females team up with three wild males named Al Pacino ,Al Capone , Al Catraz and form the Baobab, Hawkeye become dominant female. On January 25, 2008 Hawkeye give birth to Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. When Hawkeye and her sister Cruise got pregnant, then on April 4 2008 Cruise give birth to She-Ra , Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, then on April 13 2008 Hawkeye give birth to Moby, Honey, Porcelain, VBBP016 and VBBP017. In May VBBP016 and VBBP017 are killed, then there was a group splits there was smallest Petra, Cheetatra, Kaya Mawa, Jason Bourne and Scorpion King. The main group Hawkeye, Cruise, Al Pacino, Al Capone , Al Catraz, Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo, She-Ra Baobab, Moby, Honey and Porcelain . The group got back together, Cruise attack Hawkeye and then Cruise become dominant female. For only two months Cruise was the dominant female of the Baobab but then Cruise give birth to Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco, Toni, Hawkeye attack Cruise and won her dominance back. On November 26th of 2008 Hawkeye to a single named Fatty Mc Fatty. In February 2009 she lost her litter, Cruise give birth but Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and Cruise 10 month old daughter She-Ra are pregnant. In March 2009 Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and She-Ra give birth, she got pregnant again and her mate Al Pacino is deposed by Al Capone, then Al Capone and Hawkeye took dominance. Cruise Whiskers Cruise was only dominant female of the Baobab for only 2 months but she been able to raise two of her litter and maybe another. With Cruise and Hawkeye being able to raise their litter the group been growing fast. Cruise daugthers are She-Ra Baobab, Snap, Pop, Coco, Claptastic and Herpasaurus Cruise sons are Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, Crackle, Toni and Crusty. In February 2009 Hawkeye lost litter, Cruise give birth but bad news only VBBP024 die. Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and her 10 month old daughter She-Ra are pregnant. Al Pacino Baobab Al Pacino(VBBM002) his is dominant male of the Baobab. He was fisrt seen in December 15, 2007 with Al Capone, on December 18, 2007 Al Catraz was first seen, then three wild males run in to Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetra and form the Baobab Al Pacino became dominant male with Hawkeye as his mate but in March 2009 he lost his dominance to Al Capone. Al Capone Baobab He was first seen December 15, 2007 with Al Pacino and Al Catraz join them on December 2007 they team up with three Whiskers females and form the Baobab. With Hawkeye and Al Pacino as the dominant the pair so he can not mate with Hawkeye as Al Pacino is the dominant male but he has be sucsessful on roving. He has became the Baobab lover and maybe he fathered other females litters from different groups. In March 2009 he took dominance from Al Pacino and becomes Hawkeye mate. Category:Meerkat Mobs